


Common Sense

by cathcer1984



Series: It Starts with Pride [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Talia Hale Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 15:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: Talia talks sense into her son.





	Common Sense

Derek felt like shit. He looked it too, according to Erica. Bags under his eyes, unruly beard... Derek wanted to just talk to Stiles. Instead, because of the Sheriff he had no idea if Stiles even wanted to see him.

"Hey mom," Derek said when she picked up the phone.

"Honey what's wrong?" She sounded immediately concerned.

Letting out a harsh laugh Derek said bitterly, "What isn't? I fucked up with Stiles."

"Tell me about it sweetheart, what happened?"

Derek took a deep breath. "He came back from college early and came to the restaurant, Isaac was a bit rude- well quite cold. But we had a good night and in the morning, I tried to explain about Isaac's issues without going into details and Stiles told me he left his ex because it was an 'unhealthy relationship'. I mean, does he not realise all relationships at some point get unhealthy?"

"Perhaps there's more to that story than you know. Stiles is a reasonable man, maybe there was something behind the scenes fueling his behaviour, just like with Isaac."

"Maybe. I left in a huff. Stiles came by and Isaac- god, Isaac was so fucking cruel. Deliberately and intentionally telling Stiles he wasn't good enough for me, to his face!"

Talia hummed gently, "What did you do, baby?"

"I just sat there. I did nothing. I fucked up so badly because Stiles thinks I agree with Isaac because I froze and did nothing. Now his dad won't let me see him and I can't talk to him, I can't fucking sleep without him and I can't stand it."

"Oh honey." His mom's voice was gentle and it soothed Derek in a way that he hadn't felt since he was a kid. "Maybe he needs time to cool off?"

"It's been a week. I've gone by every day but John won't let me in. I can't let Stiles think I agree with Isaac. I don't. The opposite even. I think he's too good for me."

"Then tell him."

"I _can't_." Derek gritted out.

"Write it down, sweetie. The Sheriff would probably give Stiles a letter, even if he won't let you see him in person." Talia let out a soft sigh, "It worked for Mister Darcy."

"Well then, it must be worth trying," Derek said sarcastically.

Talia laughed. "Now what about Isaac? I sincerely hope something was done."

"I told him to get a therapist and to go back to L.A.. I don't want to see him. If I could fire him I would but that's unprofessional. I get so angry when I see him. I've reached breaking point. You've been right all along, I can't cope with his issues on my own and he can't keep trying to make me. I'm his boss, nothing more. I can't be his friend right now. It just took me losing Stiles to see it."

"You haven't lost him, sweetheart. And I'm proud of you. I know how hard it is for you to make friends." 

They were silent for a while. Before his mom asked; "What did Isaac chose?"

"He's booked in with a therapist, in L.A., a Dr Morell for three sessions a week. He's had two already, or so Erica tells me. I'm not talking to him unless it's strictly necessary for work." 

"That's good sweetie."

"It's long overdue. Now, tell me about your Christmas plans. Is dad still driving you mad?"

"Yes! The other day he..."

*

It had been eight days since he last saw Stiles and Derek was stuck on the sidewalk. He was walking past Mo's diner when he saw them. Stiles, looking pale, tired and happy as he gesticulated wildly while talking to a good looking man, with floppy hair and a crooked jaw.

Derek tried not to get jealous, it could be anyone Stiles was talking to but when the man laughed and Stiles reached over to touch him... Derek looked away. Perhaps it served him right, maybe he has lost Stiles for good. Stiles has found someone who will treat him right, or maybe it's just a friend? Derek didn't know but he wasn't going down without a fight.

Turning in the middle of the sidewalk he made his way home where he sat down and took his mother's advice for the first time in a long time and he began to write a letter.


End file.
